fnaf_theorists_guildfandomcom-20200215-history
Divisions
What Divisions Are So, what are the divisions, exactly? This Guild is divided into a few divisions, and this will be our "Categorizations". This will help us identify your specialty, so that you will be able to discuss with other people who also specialize at that same topic. This will help collaboration better. Each member can choose 2 Divisions - These may be changed for how many times you like, because as time runs, you will be improving at one topic, but will also be going down at another. The first one is the MAJOR Division. This one is the main one you specialize. The second one is the MINOR Division. This is the second topic you specialize. But of course, accepting the Minor Division depends on you. You may decide on not accepting any Minor Division. Also, having Divisions doesn't mean that you cannot go to work with other Divisions. Like what was mentioned earlier, this will help us for categorizing people. So even if you are in the Mangle's Gender and Timeline Division, you can still participate in the other Divisions. List of Divisions Here is a list of the Divisions, with a brief description. Mangle's Gender - This is a Division for people who think that they specialize in Mangle's Gender, whether you believe that Mangle is a male or a female. Dual/Single - Bite - This is a Division for people who specialize in the Bite Theories. Whether you believe that there is only one Bite or 2 of them, if you specialize at either one of those, then this is the place for you. However, threads concerning who the culprit was (If you are a Dual-Bite Believer) will fall on the Theory Support Division. Timeline - This is a Division for people who specialize in the Timeline. Of course, each timeline depends because of The Bite Debates and etc., but we will find out if it makes sense with the given ways. Timelines here do not need to cover the whole storyline. Timelines may cover only some parts of the story line, or just a small section of it. Information - This is a Division for people who think that they specialize in getting information. People who specialize in decompiling games or gathering information for theories could go here. Any information that can be found useful in any of the other 5 Divisions will go through here. Theory Support - This is a Division for people who specialize in creating or supporting theories. This will accommodate ALL kinds of theories, except for The Bite, the timeline, as well as Mangle's Gender. If you are creating a theory or you support something, then this is the place for you. Theory Debunk - This is a Division for people who specialize in debunking theories. This is the opposite of Theory Support. Like its counterpart, this also accommodates ALL kinds of theories, except for The Bite, the timeline, and Mangle's Gender. Category:Guild Information Category:Theorists' Guild Info Category:Theorist's Guild